In a coreless rubber crawler, central projections are normally formed at the center of an inner peripheral surface of a rubber crawler with a fixed pitch therebetween, such that rolling wheels of a base body roll over the projections and such that they transmit a driving force by engaging with sprockets. However, although a decrease in weight can be realized because a core is not embedded in the rubber crawler, the shape thereof is not uniform because the central projections perform both functions of preventing wheel detachment and providing driving force transmission. Additionally, structurally, a large force is applied to the center of the rubber crawler, and end portions of the rubber crawler in a width direction, that is, ear portions of the rubber crawler, become curved inward during use, and may easily contact with a base body (for instance, a frame).
Accordingly, a technique has been developed in which projections having the separate functions of detachment prevention and driving are formed at separate positions at the inner peripheral surface of the rubber crawler (Patent Document 1), thereby reducing curving of the rubber crawler, and improving, to a certain degree, the prevention of detachment.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H6-32262
The above technique provides projections which are functionally separated into detachment preventing projections and drive projections which are both formed at the inner peripheral surface of the rubber crawler, thereby reducing the curving of the rubber crawler and reducing the occurrence of detachment. That is, the above known technique provides a coreless rubber crawler in which detachment preventing projections are formed at the center in a width direction of the inner peripheral surface at regular intervals in a longitudinal direction so as to engage with rolling wheels, where surfaces at both width sides are used as rolling surfaces of the rolling wheels, and drive projections are formed at both outer sides in a width direction of the inner peripheral surface so as to engage with sprockets.